In a variety of well servicing applications, a specific section of a well and the surrounding subterranean formation are treated without treating the entire well. Isolating a specific section of the well eliminates exposure of the whole well to the treatment substances during servicing. The isolation of a specific well section also focuses injection of the treatment substance on a specific target formation zone and likely reduces the amount of treatment substance injected. Packers may be employed to isolate the specific section of the well during the period of time the well treatment fluid is injected into the target formation zone.